


Amnesia

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Goddammit Dean, M/M, Mentions of fluff, Onesided, Poor Cas why must everything hurt him, Purgatory, Weeping Angels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets amnesia in pugatory and forgets all about his time with Cas. Sort of prequel to Weep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

Cas stared at Dean’s sleeping body. If not for the continuous rise and fall of his chest, Cas would have assumed he was still dead. The angel stared at the closed eyes of his lover. Cas’s mind began to wander as he stared at the other. He wondered what would happen when Dean’s eyes finally opened again. He wondered why humans needed to sleep but angels didn’t. He wondered if he and Dean would have ever been together if they hadn’t admitted their bond in the pressure and terror they experienced in purgatory. He decided that it was worth it to be allowed to hold on to the hunter. The angel, despite his better judgements, crawled into the starchy blanket pile he’s heaped on top of the sleeping killer. He wrapped his arms around the other protectively, and finally, after years of grabbing each other’s hands and running for their lives, he felt safe. Safe and happy. That happiness grew as the hunter’s green eyes fluttered open and stared into his blue ones.   
“Cas?”  
“Dean.”  
“Cas...”  
“Dean?”  
“Why are you hugging me?”  
“I thought it might help you sleep.”  
“I can sleep fine on my own, now tell me what happened.”  
“Well we escaped purgatory and-”  
“Purgatory? Cas, you found purgatory?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“Dean we just spent quite a long time being chased by monsters in purgatory.”  
“No we didn’t!”  
“You...don’t remember?”  
“No, because it never happened.”  
“Dean I-”  
“Cas, just stop. And get off of me, you clingy baby.”  
The hunter pressed his palm to the neckline of Cas’s shirt and pushed him off the bed, standing up and walking to the kitchen as he did so. The angel’s eyes bristled with tears. His hunter had forgotten him. He’d forgotten the countless times they’d saved each other’s lives, the countless times they’d fallen into a restless sleep entangled in each other’s arms. He’d forgotten the times they’d slaughtered monsters because they’d tried to hurt the other. He’d even forgotten when they confessed to each other, only because they thought they’d die and never get to see each other again.   
He may as well have forgotten Cas altogether.   
And with the way things were looking right about now, he may do that anyway.  
Cas teleported outside the cheap room and watched the angry hunter try to call Sam. He felt like crying. He felt like screaming, like tearing the whole world to shreds. But all he could do was trudge away, his feet feeling like stone, with one single sentence washing over his lips.  
“I’m sorry.”


End file.
